untitled - the sarafan set
by sushisama
Summary: Part of a four set of fanfics, centered mostly around my character Bysigue and the six brothers. The other three sets are (Present, Vampire, and Time-streaming). This is a recount of Bysigue's Sarafan years. R&R, please.


**Title : **untitled – the sarafan set

**Part : **1 / ?

**Part Title : **Your embrace...  ( Memory One)

**Authour : **sushisama (sbolce@esper.com)

**Warnings : **Some cursing, a little violence, and some sexual references throughout the parts.  Spoilers for Soul Reaver (2) and Blood Omen.

**Disclaimer : **Soul Reaver and all its characters are copyrighted to Eidos Interactive and Crystal Dynamics/ Silicon Knights.  Bysigue is copyrighted to myself.

**Notes : **One of the sets in the untitled four-some.  These are the Sarafan Years between the six brothers and my own character Bysigue.  The memories are done almost always from her perspective (exceptions occur, you know), and will be out of order.

**/  / = thoughts   (  ) = flashbacks   [  ] = dreams**

::*~~*::

            She hated crying.  She despised tears.  They showed that something was the matter – much different than the visage she normally portrayed.

            Yet, here she was, sitting on the marble floor of the ritual room, head bowed on her knees, bawling her eyes out.  She had waited until it was late at night to hide in the chamber and start crying.  She wasn't about to go back to her home, back to her husband.

            / No... in a sense, that would be defeating the purpose... /

            "Bysigue?"

            Bysigue curled into a tighter ball, her sobs drowning out any means of identifying the voice's owner.  Out of her peripheral vision, Bysigue noticed a candle light coming near.

            "What's wrong?"  A warm hand was placed on her bare shoulder, causing her to shiver.  "Bysigue...?"

            "Please..." she begged through her sobs, "go away..."

            "Not until you tell me what the matter is."  He sat down next to her, setting the candle aside.  His hand moved from her shoulder to the base of her neck, gliding over it gently with his knuckles.  Bysigue took some comfort from the motion, but knew she could not show him her face...

            "Come on, now... tell, please?  Please?"  The words he whispered were playful, trying to lighten her spirits.  He had done such things with what he said and did since they were children.  He pulled Bysigue closer, resting her head on his chest, waiting for her to answer.

            He was answered with nothing but her sobs.  Sighing, he slipped his fingers under her chin and lifted her head so that their eyes would meet.  He gasped from what he saw.

            "Who.. who did this!?" he demanded.  He ran the tips of his fingers softly over the length of her right cheek, staring hatefully at the bruise on her face.

            Bysigue closed her eyes, not wanting to see the hatred boiling in his eyes.  She merely shook her head, again not answering him, and laid her head against his chest, her sobs starting anew.

            "Bysigue..."  He wrapped his arms around the crying woman, holding her tightly – almost possessively – in his embrace.  "...who?" he asked softly, running his hand down and up her back.

            "Fredrick.." Bysigue whispered, barely audible.

            "He... hit you?  I'll kill the bastard!"

            "No, Raziel, it's nothing...  He's just a drunkard – he just––"

            "_I don't care_," Raziel interrupted.  He tightened his hold on her.  "He hit you.  He should be punished for just the one time..."  He let out a small growl.

            Raziel pushed her away some-what to look into her hazel eyes.  "Bysigue, I can't let this go without doing anything.  You know that, right?"  

            Bysigue sighed, turning her gaze downward to avoid his eyes.  "I know... but, please.  He won't do it again, I know he won't..."

            Raziel's brow creased in worry.  The one time he had met Fredrick was at his and Bysigue's wedding, almost a month ago.  Just upon sight, Raziel had already hated him.  He was obviously a terrible human being, and had done nothing but cause her heartache even _before_ they were married.  Now he was causing physical harm to her as well?  No...  Raziel could not just let this go without a fight.

            Sensing what Raziel was thinking, Bysigue spoke softly, "You know you can't just _kill _him, Raziel...  Do you know how much trouble you'd get in?  We may be Sarafan, but we are still bound by laws."

            "_And beating your wife is not breaking law_?" he hissed.  Bysigue recoiled out of habit, just like she would've if it were Fredrick speaking in that harsh voice.  Raziel instantly regretted his tone, noticing the effect it had on her.  He pulled her close once more, whispering, "I'm sorry, Bysigue..."

            Bysigue knew he hadn't meant anything.  She remained quiet as she nuzzled into his chest, seeking the warmth of his embrace, one she knew was of comfort and security.  And, as always, Raziel was ready to give her all the protection he could, capturing her in the heat of his arms.  Bysigue let out a sigh of relief, adjusting herself so that she was in his lap, still curled up, head on his chest.

            Raziel smirked, content that she was feeling more relaxed.  He laid his cheek on top of her head, letting out a sigh.  "I'm... curious..." he started.

            "Hmm?" Bysigue muttered, suddenly finding her eyelids heavy.  She was so tired from her fit of crying...

            "What caused him to hurt you?"

            Bysigue's lids no longer felt heavy as they snapped wide open, taken aback by the question.  She was silent, fighting tears that were forming due to the remembrance of the events earlier that evening.

            Raziel kicked himself mentally for asking such a question when she was still upset about the whole thing.  "I'm sorry, Bysigue, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

            "Thank you..." she whispered.  "You always understand, Raziel..."

            "I've known you long enough, to understand you," Raziel replied.  "Just like how I know that that foul beast doesn't deserve you as his wife..."

            / Is that... jealousy in your voice...? /  She shook her head at the thought.  Why would he...?  She sighed, risking the chance to find the answer.  She pulled herself from his embrace in order to look him in the eye.  "Then who does, Raziel...?"

            He smiled sadly.  "Bysigue..."  Raziel shook his head, laying a hand on her non-bruised cheek.  He remained silent, looking deep into her eyes.  His silence was rewarded when Bysigue laid her hand on top of his, a smile coming to her sullen features.  Raziel smiled in return.

            "Come on– you look exhausted," Raziel spook softly.

            "I'm not going home," Bysigue voiced sternly.

            "You think I was going to suggest that?  No, I want you to stay with me tonight."

            Bysigue nodded, her smile remaining.  "Okay."

            Raziel slowly ascended to his feet, helping Bysigue raise with him.  He picked up the waning candle, using his other arm to wind possessively around her waist.  As he excorted her out of the room, she leaned against him, sighing contently, glad that, no matter how rough living with Fredrick got, she would always be able to return to the stronghold to be with her Sarafan priests... as well as with Raziel. 

::*~~*::

            Raziel opening his eyes lazily, only to close them in a rush, sunlight being the cause.  He took the edge of the quilt on his bed and lifted it above his head, blocking the offending beams.  He felt a little stirring next to him, followed by a muffled grunt.  He peered down, realizing the heat that was nestled to the length of his body, finding that it was none other than Bysigue who fit the shape.  Raziel could not help but smile.

            He was thankful he had been having trouble going to sleep last night, and had taken a brisk walk out of his quarters.  When he had heard the muffled cries from the ritual room, he was a little more than curious who the sobbing was coming from.  He entered the room, half-expecting some new apprentice to be whining over how verbally abusive Dumah was (which, Raziel had to admit, the stubborn priest could be quite threatening at times, and he _had_ found some brooding over it before).  He was surprised when he saw that it was Bysigue's tiny form huddled on the floor, sobbing for all she was worth.

            Raziel wondered why she would have to cry _privately_ instead of coming to him, or even Melchiah.  Intrigued, he ventured over to her, trying to get her to speak with him– voice her concern – but she only cried more.  It was with instinct that possessed Raziel to pull her into his embrace, prodding her into talking.  Finally fed up with her silence, he grabbed her chin and tilted her face so that they could lock eyes, ready to force the answer from her with a scolding voice.  When he saw the bruise, though, it filled him with anger.  / Who would dare to hit her? / he had wondered, and instantly hated whoever it was.

            When Bysigue had said that it was Fredrick, that was the final straw.  That _bastard_ had caused her anguish since they had first met (when Bysigue was – what? Twelve, thirteen, something like that), and had only gotten worse since their marriage a few weeks ago.  Though, Bysigue came back to the stronghold almost everyday, she did not stay as long as she once did, leaving early as not to anger her husband.  She was dreadfully quiet when she came to practice her magics or help some new apprentices with their studies.  Distant, almost.  

            The thought of Bysigue's change made Raziel scowl.  He wanted the old Bysigue back – the one that would do nothing but chat, study hard, and spar with Dumah (one of the few who would).  The scowl only deepened as he thought of the source – Fredrick.  He had meant what he said last night – he would kill Fredrick for what he had done.  Hurting Bysigue...  hurting _his_ Bysigue...

            / You sound so defensive, over someone that is not even _yours_, / a voice hissed to him from the back of his mind. Raziel grunted at it.  / She _is _mine to protect.  He only owns her in namesake... /

            He looked down at the woman cuddled into the side of his body.  She had a smile on her lips, only adding to the beauty she already possessed.  She looked so... peaceful, almost happy.  Raziel smiled at this, glad he could bring her some happiness.  He pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead before laying his head atop of hers.

            "Mmmm...  Raziel?" came the muffled voice, her head buried in his chest.  He pulled away a little, feeling ashamed for acting protective over her in such a way.

            / Even if she is mine, it's only one-sided... / he thought bitterly to himself.  / I should not be so rash... /

            He smiled down to her, pushing away his thoughts of longing.  "Good morning.  How did you sleep?"

            She returned his smile, placing her unbruised cheek back onto his chest.  "Really well," she replied, groggily.

            "Should you be going soon?" Raziel inquired, lifting a hand to gently stroke her bruised face.

            "Hmmm...  no, I don't need to."  She sighed, moving into his touch.  "Fredrick knows I came here – he can probably guess I'm staying for the day."  She let out a sigh, rising her head so she could look into Raziel's amber eyes.  Her smile was still in place, as she gave him a swift peek on the cheek.  "Thank you, for... everything."  Again, she relaxed into his embrace.

            "It's the least I could do, Bysigue..." Raziel's voice trailed off.

            "Yes, well, it feels like everything to me."  She paused a second.  "I'm so glad I have you, Raziel..."

            "What about the others...?"

            "Well, yes, I'm glad Melchiah and Rahab and the rest are around, but," her voice softened a bit, "you've always been more helpful.  More giving.... more... everything."  She chuckled to herself, a little embarrassed that she could not come up with a better word than 'everything'.

            "The feeling is only mutual," Raziel voiced, equally as soft.

            Bysigue tilted her head up, to look into his eyes once more, as a comfortable silence fell between them, each having a grin plastered on their features.  The moment was so perfect– and he couldn't pass it up.  Raziel lowered his head so that he was only centimeters from her face, pausing tentatively, before proceeding to placing his lips onto hers, in a chaste kiss.  

            When he pulled away, he awaited her reaction– honestly expecting a rejection – a look of worry present.  

            But, Bysigue only smiled, nuzzling his chest.  "Yes...  the feeling _is_ mutual."

Authour's notes –– er, got a little sappy there at the end.  Sorry about that– this'll probably be the set that contains a lot of it...  I'm pathetic, I admit.  And that last little bit was a tad bit rushed, so that would be why it sucks so much.  Hieh, and what have I gotten out of writing this?  My newest friends – my Thesaurus and my brother's (or mine, 'cause I stole it) Unabridged Dictionary (I love that thing!  Even if it does weight about _six pounds _if not more...).  I'm working on the first part of the Time-streaming set, and should be done with it by the end of next week.  Vampire set should come after that...  If you have any ideas that you'd like to voice, just email me, mmkay?  Ohsarokay.  ^_^


End file.
